


Surfing

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-26
Updated: 1999-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser and Ray discover something interesting on the internet.





	Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    It was an unusually quiet day at the 27th precinct. Ray Kowalski, currently
    undercover as Ray Vecchio, noticed his partner, Constable Benton Fraser,
    RCMP, was using one of the precinct's computers to surf the internet.
    
    "Find anything interesting there, Fraser?" Ray asked.
    
    "Yes, Ray, I have," replied Fraser. "Are you familiar with the concept
    of 'fanfiction?" 
    
    "Yeah, sorta," said Ray. "Used ta read Star Trek 'zines when I was a
    teenager. " 
    
    "And are you aware of the subgenre of fanfiction known as 'slash' ?"
    asked Fraser. 
    
    "No," replied Kowalski. "What's that?"
    
    "Well, from what I have read here on this website, 'slash' is a story
    that features two protagonists of the same gender in a romantic and sexual
    relationship with each other. The writers put a slash between the names
    of the people in the couple, such as Kirk/Spock, which is why it is called
    'slash', " the Mountie explained.
    
    "Uh-huh. Okay, that's real inneresting, Fraser," muttered Ray.
    
    "Well, take for example this particular, er, 'fandom.' It is based on
    a television show featuring two police officers, one of whom is an American
    and the other who is from another country - they don't seem to specify
    which one. They are from completely different backgrounds, the non-American
    detective uses methods that his American partner finds extremely unorthodox,
    yet they maintain a close relationship. In 'slash' stories, their relationship
    is sexual rather than simply a close friendship."
    
    "That sounds really far-fetched, Fraser. Two guy cops having sex?  An
    American cop having a partner who's from another country? Pretty silly,
    if ya ask me," said Ray. 
    
    "Yes, well, it is fiction after all, Ray."
    
    "And it'll stay fiction. That kinda stuff never happens in real life,
    Fraser." 
    
    "Understood, Ray. So, what are we going to do tonight?" the Canadian
    asked his partner. 
    
    "Same thing we do every night, Fraser. We're gonna go home and I'm gonna
    make love to ya, and yer gonna make love to me," the American replied.
    
    "Perhaps we could do something different this evening, Ray. I shall make
    love to you, then you can make love to me."
    
    "Sounds good to me, Frase. Turn off the computer and let's get at 'er."
    
    "Right away, Ray." 
    
    END
    
    


End file.
